Red Velvet:Grimmjow and OC Story
by Rin Makutaki
Summary: Rinoa wanting to have her little Pastry shoppe to be open in the  Karakura Town,but what would happen if Grimmjow comes into the picture and turns her life around? Grimmjow X OC:Rinoa  A MUST READ you will like. Mature warning for later chapters
1. Bittersweet

Red Velvet Cake

Chapter 1

(Bittersweet)

As every morning in her little shop she always bake the fresh cake everyone loved to eat, but only a small amount, she loved making them when she lived in America, her home far away,she's very different from the people in the small city of Karakura though she would have an unexpected visitor come, he came in just to eat her Red Velvet Cake, a recipe she had from her Grandmother before she die, she smiled and kept cooking her long black silvery hair her braided back with baby blue ribbon to hold it, her bangs,side hairs covering her face, she was very busty (Orihime size almost) she was of average height,her skin tone was smooth and beautiful like chocolate, and her eyes a man would fall for ,a soft Purple, she always wore a long dress shirt with leggings under them,due to the fact she wasn't used to the style of clothes here,she wore a ruby colored apron and always had a smile on her face until he came into her life, the door opened wide and startled her as she yelped and heard someone come in, his Cyan hair slicked back a few hairs in the front out, his eyes would make someone wanna leave or escape his glare quick, he was tall and masculine due to the shirt he was wearing, he had green marks on both sides of his eyelids, he walked as if he was the boss of the little pastry store, he stood at the register and waited for the lady, he saw the bell and touched making it ring, Rinoa and walked looking down fixing her apron she looked up to the man and smiled

Welcome to Ruby's Sweet Pastry,How...may I …..help you..."she looked up to him and gazed at his eyes,He leaned over his physique amazing for his age ,he looked at her,seeing the woman's eyes speaking into her ear " What do you make here woman you...smell like...sweets." he said sniffing her, Rinoa stepped back and sighed." Its a pastry shoppe...have you ever had pastry's before?" she said looking at him,she crossed her arms and heard the door open again, she froze up, at the man that came in." Hello,my little chocolate cupcake, do you have what I want for today."he said in a dark tone looking at her he walked around the the register and cupped her face in his longs fingers, his physique was the same as the man behind the register only smaller, he was pale and had dyed his hair blonde to look American he was thug alright and it showed also, Rinoa flinched slightly and looked away,looking at the man starring at her, he leaned up looked at the man. " Oi...the Woman was just gonna take my order he said looking at the thug." The man ignored him, she shook her head and and the thug pulled out black slick handgun he looked at the man. " Can't you see I'm talking business." he said wrapping his arm around the women ,she looked at the unnamed person with fear in her eyes, he vanished and came behind the man, the thug shook and turned around looking to see the angry customer and was hit in head he fell over , he caught Rinoa in his hand helping her up he grabbed the unconscious thug and threw him out the pastry shop, Rinoa looked at him and was in shock." How...did...you..."she said looking up at him. He walked back around the register and pulled her close sniffing her shoulder" What ever that smell is on you women I want that." he said lifting his head up and smirking wide. She blushed as her cheeks were burning red. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it having to be unable to type the order in. " Red Velvet Cake whats...your name." she said looking at the paper, blushing still." Gimmjow...Sexta."he said in a deep tone dark and raspy, Rinoa felt her stomach turn when you eat a bad tart thats how she felt. She wrote his name down and put the order in finally regaining her confidence," that will be 1200 yen." she said looking up to him he pulled out his wallet giving her a credit card she swiped it getting the money and giving it back to him. " I'll go get your cake, from the back, she said turning seeing him in front her she blushed even. " Could you please step to the side and at least sit down and wait." she said keeping her gaze from him Grimmjow looked at her and turned his head seeing a door groaned inwardly,walking around the register and sitting down looking at her still smelling the scent of her sweet aroma , he grunted and snorted a little waiting for about 15 mins and looked at a picture of Rinoa on the wall with a women and someone else." That's my grandmother she's the one that gave me the recipe to the red velvet Cake you smell so much...thank you for helping me." she said smiling to him she gave him the plate,Grimmjow looked at it. " Its so red like blood...Woman did you eat kill someone for this." Rinoa looked at him. " Uh no there's actually a story to this or legend,The exact history of red velvet cake is unknown. There is, however, a well known story of how the recipe came to be. The legend claims a woman was staying at the Waldorf Astoria in New York. She loved the cake she had sampled there so much that she wrote to the hotel, asking for the baker's name and a copy of the recipe. The recipe arrived in the mail alongside a rather large bill. The story explains that the woman was so furious, she copied the recipe and sent it to everyone she knew, that women was my great grand mother she was the best at cooking this cake your eating I took weeks mastering it before I moved her from America,oh sorry I didn't mean to bore you with that silly story." she said waving her hands up in her face." Do you want some?" he said smirking, she looked at him and opened her mouth slightly,, he took some off his plate with the fork taking it to her mouth, she opened her plumped lips more and bite down and pulled back on the fork, Grimmjow saw her smiled more." It's like heaven in your mouth...mmmmmm,It's just like that when I was sitting on the steps of my grandma's home eating this every Sunday, she opened her eyes that were suddenly close from the happiness she had from one bite, Grimmjow chuckled and took a bite in the cake and felt as if he was in ecstasy,hungered for battle this was all in his thoughts." its really good." he said looking away from her, she got up and chuckled inwardly, " thank you, but I have to get back to baking." she said smiling. She walked over to the door looking at Grimmjow one more time and smiled. " I'll come back to tomorrow Women." she stopped half way. " My name is Rinoa"


	2. Burnt CupCake

Chapter 2

(burnt cupcakes)

It was the end of the day and she closed shop she locked the doors and shut the blinds, she went up stairs and started to take shower ,she though of the events that happened earlier that day, she got out wrapping herself in the fluffy white towel, she walked out and turned on her light seeing her rabbit hop out and snuggled up against her leg she picked him up and snuggled against the fluffy towel

she turned on the TV seeing boondocks was on and smiled." Something to remind me of home." she said as she laughed at the two youthful boys fight in there own house, she rubbed the head of her rabbit as he hopped out of her lap and she putting on a T-shirt and underwear hearing a bang she looked outside and saw someone had broken in the shop she called the police but she heard a small knock on her door." My little chocolate cupcake guess who's here?" she froze up and stepped back hearing the thug from before, he shoot the door handle kicked the door opened looking at her she stepped back...

Some where in Urahara shoppe, Grimmjow was laying on the roof thinking about the cake he had and the joyful women." Dammit the cake was good...I have to go back and get some more." he said looking up,then suddenly he felt the presence of hollow not far from where he was at he stood with a killer instinct in his eyes." FUCK YES...SOMETHING TO KILL TIME." he yelled as his reistua went up and with that Vanished to the area.

Back at Rinoa's shoppe she was forced down by the man and gripped her neck tightly she struggled against his hold ,he ripped off her shirt exposing her chest. " Such a beauty and a great aroma of sweet Velvet cake I have to have you NOOOOWWWWW!" he said transforming into a giant hollow. She looked up to him as he hovered over her he pulled her up to his face licking her body up and down. ,Rinoa yelp and struggled more as he looked at her." you test even" he was cut off by the sudden person reistua walking in he stood there and looked at the man. " Oh so your here to eat her too huh." the hollow said looking at him he grabbed the hollow and rammed his hand through its mask , Rinoa was dropped limped over her hair covering her body like a waterfall, she was scared out of her mind, the man walked up to her and snorted. " Oi...Women get up..." he said blunt and raspy like a certain person she heard from earlier, she tried to pull herself up ,but dropped down from the gravity pushing her down." Oh thats right your not like Ichigo Kurosaki." he said lowering his restiua down he helped her up and sat her on the bed, she had passed out ,he called the police saying there was a sudden break in and Rinoa was alright he looked at the beauty know as Rinoa and resisted to wake her,what he didn't realize was that she had a tattoo on her lower back of number 6 small, but with white ink." he vanished and left her to sleep not giving the tattoo second thoughts.

The next day Rinoa woke seeing it was late in the day she got putting her clothes on and slowly stopped form last night incident she looked around and saw that everything was still in its place,she put on some jeans and long sleeve white shirt letting her hair down she walked down stairs seeing her small shop destroyed she dropped to her knees and tear ran down the ebony cheeks. Seeing that everything was gone she ran to the back of the small kitchen seeing that there was a fire and saw her picture of her grandmother was gone, the last of her memories of her family from afar were gone."Why...3years …...Granny I failed..." she said between her sobs the door open to the shop and it was Grimmjow in black long sleeve button up shirt and some some jeans he woke some black shoes with in his jacket he wore because of it getting cold out now. He looked around with stern looked around and groan. " Oi Rinoa...you here!" he said walking around the broken register and seeing her cry. He looked at her and leaned over a little, Rinoa cried more feeling heartbroken that her home was destroyed, Grimmjow sighed and looked off to the side and gently put his hand on top of her head." Hey...stop crying...it doesn't fit you." he said trying to make her stop. Rinoa turned around looking up to Grimmjow." Grimmjow...you came even when seeing the shop like this." he looked away and snorted blushing very lightly," I only wanted some cake of yours." he said trying to not show her any feelings toward her like he did last night." she grabbed his hand and moved it away."As you can see I can't make anything due to the fact I'm back at square one." she looked around moving things and saw some of her stuff still able to use, she felt defeated and lost on how to get it back together, Grimmjow watched her walk around like sad puppy smirking." So... do you now who called toe Police?" he said walked over to her, Rinoa shook her head." No I don't I just remember someone saving me from a monster and calling out to me..." she said looking at her burnt cabinet, Grimmjow had made his way behind Rinoa, being very close ,leaning into her ear speaking in a deep tone."Did you get a glimpse of the guy he said raising his left hand up to the broken cabinet block one way. " Um...I did...he seemed very familiar.." she said softly feeling his breath tickle her neck, Grimmjow loved taunting women but his time he enjoyed the smell and the face she was making at the moment, Grimmjow was know to do "hit it and quit it" ,so he wouldn't get wrapped around the woman's needs until he found some fun of a women, Rinoa moved away from him little looking up with wet cheeks from crying and puffy eyes."Grimmjow I know you don't know me well but...could let me stay the night with you.." she said looking up to him. " Grimmjow though hard on his answer, would he A" say no and walkout and leave the woman in tears." or B " say yes and let her stay with him so he could smang it ( Smash it and Bang it)( Look it up on youtube Lemme it smang it) Grimmjow smirked. " You can stay as long as you like if...you make that cake for me." he said grinning wide. Rinoa smiled and nodded in reply,Grimmjow though his plan was gonna work not until he had to help her with her stuff to his house.

Few hours pass and 5 breaks worth Rinoa was settled in a Playboy's pad it was nice very simple she walked in holding her Rabbit and putting him down to roam around the living room." This very nice home you have she said looking around., he came in holding her suitcase and walking to the his room setting down with a loud thud. He looked at her and groaned inwardly, she was like a little cub wondering around the living room he walked over to her grabbing hold of her arm." At least say thank you."he said looking at her. Rinoa looked down slightly from his gaze and blushed." T. you...for letting me stay here." she said looking up to him slightly. Her pulled her up sniffing her again but only this time directly to her neck she blushed and he ignore her struggle he licked her neck and sent butterflies to her stomach, she leaned on him slightly by reaction of what he did, she relaxed on him and looked at Grimmjow was he nibbled on her neck leaving marks ,why was she so relaxed, she never really though about it ,but liked how he made her feel at the moment making her forget about what happen today. She started to breath into his shoulder slightly heavy, Grimmjow seeing her your reaction to me."grinned widely,she then pulled away and bumped into the couch looking up to him. " I like your offer...but I wont do such a thing right now….beside we barely know each other...so I guess it best to wait." she said catching her breath looking at him, Grimmjow stepped up to her." I was tasting to see if you ...comes to show you taste just like that cake you made for me..." he said looking down into her purple hues grinning, she blushed lightly, he stepped to her again and put both hands on the back of the couch so she couldn't get away this time she pushed back." Please..if there's anything please...not this..." she said looking up to him timid and nervous,She felt his toned chest , having her heart skip again like before she moved away fast and went under his arms walking into his room he smirked and saw the rabbit follow her.

Rinoa that night got into the shower and washed up she reached out,feeling for a towel, she looked around and saw not on in the master bathroom, she blushed even more. "Grimmjow...do you have any towels." Grimmjow heard her in the other room and sighed getting up to the extra closet in the hallway and pulled out one he walked into his bedroom to go into master bathroom, he opened the door and there she was standing by hind the shower curtain shivering her looked at her and walked up to, Rinoa poked her head out and saw that Grimmjow was shirtless and his hair actually down, he looked at her smirking." Here Woman...you missed a spot." he said looking at her neck." she looked up to him and though what was he saying." she got out looking at her neck though the mirror seeing the red marks he put on her delicate skin, he was behind her, her naked brown body was before him, he reached in attempt to make her feel the way she did earlier, he grabbed her hip with his hand and rammed her into him she yelped and looked up to him blushing he opened the towel with one hand and wrapped her into letting her go." why aren't you like other women...they would easily fall for me and then want more...why is that your not like them." he said in her ear low and deep she blushed and had that funny feeling in her stomach, she looked at him and her eyes locked on his."because I'm not a whore...I'm a baker I create things...B. Besides your not...my type." Rinoa said softly as her body pressed up against his he lifted her up causing her to react quickly and put her arms up on his chest."your lying to yourself if I'm not your type...look how you react to me...just like woman who wants to be held...and touched by me so much by...your no different" he stopped looking at her as tears ran down her face." So you do this with other women...and to think I though you would understand me...i lost everything and you would do this to me to break me more...I'm not strong like most people I do what I can to live but this I will not put myself in position like my mother did.!"she said pushing away, walking out the bathroom." Grimmjow looked at her walk, but he couldn't form words for once, he was reject and felt as if he lost the battle, still determined to seduce her, she had already put on some underwear and cried more he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to him starring her down like prey ,his grin grew wide showing his sharp teeth." You think you have a choice, I let you in,I will do as I please with my guest." he said looking at her with soft but dark tone, Rinoa looked at him and heard a sudden knock on the door and felt his hand pin her up against the wall ,she was struggling against him, he looked at her she looked back at him he touched her face and she blushed heavily ,Grimmjow peaked her lips lightly, he looked at her, Rinoa closed her eyes wanting more from him. " So you needed me to be rough with you, hmph..." he said, Rinoa looked up to him and shook her head no." I just feel safe around you, I don't know why but I do, its like I know you from somewhere." she said looking up to him he lifted her up to look at him,and felt his lips press against her neck and roughly groped her ass ,he heard her yelp." Grimm...Grimmjow no...stop..."she said pushing him away little, he didn't stop he was becoming annoyed by her pleas and kissed her roughly putting his tongue in her mouth she blushes,hitting his shoulder and heard a load bang at his door before her could remove her shirt he stopped letting her go and she slide down the wall."Dammit! what fucker wants to be kill at a time like this." Grimmjow said,Rinoa sat there feeling as if she was smoking a bong and got really high from the emotion and heat that ran through her body, so high that her thoughts where on Grimmjow and his rough kisses made want to touch herself ,but soon cried she shook her head when she heard a yelling and slamming of the front door ,she jumped a little not hearing anything still in tears, she sighed and turned off the lights and walked out the room picking up her pet rabbit and falling asleep on the couch as a tear fell down her cheek.


	3. Forgive me cake

Chapter 3

(Forgive me cake)

Rinoa tossed and turned a little from the sun being in her face she sniffed and saw that Grimmjow and some tall man hovering watching her sleep and looked at him." It's rude to watch someone in there sleep." she said looking up to him rubbing her eyes and the rabbit hopping around." Grimmjow looked at the rabbit, his eyes widened and followed it around,Rinoa sat up looking at he man who was sitting across from here she rubbed her eyes and looked at him. " Can I help you with anything." she said looking at him now irritated."well Bitch why don't shut up your no match for me." he said snorting. He had long jet black hair,an eye patch cover his left eye he looked at her and smirked." You couldn't dare to touch me, I would break you easi...ugggh." Rinoa had jumped over the coffee table and shoved her foot into his Adam apple. Her eyes sockets were black and red in the irises she soon pulled her foot away hearing a whistle sound she pulled back falling back about to hit the table. as Grimmjow caught with ease."What the FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Nnorita said pointing at the girl. Grimmjow picked her up bridal style, she woke up seeing she was in Grimmjow arms and blushed heavily." Put me down..."she said looking away angry at him still angry from last night, Grimmjow dropped her on the floor with a loud thud and her rubbing her head..."at lease you could've finish up what you started last night making me wait all night , a nigga would stay instead of you cyan.…..cat...and..."she suddenly stopped looking at Grimmjow having a gash in his back ,she walked over to him pulled on his arm." what happened to your back?...Grimmjow." he turned around and looked at her." Now your so worried about me...I thought you were angry with me?" he said smirking his bod had scratches and bruises from last night."she looked away."Even thought I'm mad at you,I still have to help the person who's taken me in at the least." she said,she dropped her hand away from his arm,Grimmjow of course looked at her and snorted he walked away from her, Rinoa was left in the living room by her self ,she felt like crying,but why?, she had only met Grimmjow about 2 days ago,For all she knew he maybe in a gang and killing people off to make her his hoe or something, she heard her cellphone go off and walked over to it, she saw it was her grandmother." hey..gran gran...I"m fine...the shoppe well...there was a fire..and someone broke in...

In the bedroom Nnorita and Grimmjow were talking." Where did you fine this one...or she just a good fuck?" he said grinning wide, Grimmjow growled." I never got close to enough to touch her breast."he said,an awkward silence was between them and Grimmjow frustrated was feeling the dirt and the laughs of Nnorita." You like her don't you...can't I just have a taste of her I like them feisty..." Grimmjow looked at him." She's isn't your got that,she's mine no one touches her." Then they heard crying and walked over to the opening of the door and saw her crying on the phone sitting on the couch, they both looked at each other and shrugged and kept watching.

Rinoa cried into the phone her gran gran trying to wonder why." child whats wrong wit chu...is ther a love problem..." she said in her ear, Rinoa spoked through her cracked voice." ...I only meet him a few days ago...its like I've seen him before...He reminds of Patrick...I can't stop thinking about but the more I see him like that the more I feel as if I need to be close to him...and Its all my fault because of Patrick dying...God must hate me .."she said crying. Gran Gran said,"well then why no give it chance child , like you did with my Red Velvet Cake, try it out and see what happens." she said coughing roughly." Rinoa looked at her bracelet of wedding band she had on. She stood up and pulled off her top." I'll try Gran Gran...I just hope its sweet." she said saddened. " Don't worry about the after taste of life but begin with the wash of the hands and..." her Gran Gran said, "prepare to bake to perfection got it...I love you Gran Gran...thanks for checking up on me." she said as she hung up the phone. And sat back on the couch and pulled her pants off, she was hot and wanting to cool off her rabbit sleeping next to her.

Grimmjow and Nnorita were like high school boys again watching the girls get undress, Grimmjow closed the door ,while Nnorita looked at him. " So what are you gonna do with her,fuck and drop her like a bag of shit, or keep her and figure this chick out,she's pretty messed up and one things for sure that woman is ordinary" he said leaning against the wall by the door." I'll keep her but only because she needs a place to stay until her home is finish." he said looking at him. Nnorita got up from the wall and walked out seeing Rinoa passed out on the couch under the fan he opened the door and slammed the door waking her up and making the rabbit jump of the couch scared for dear life." Bitch nigga." she said sleeping on the couch again,Grimmjow walked out the bed room going into the bathroom and washed up,groaning inwardly of the pain he had in his back, A 4 hours later,Rinoa woke up seeing that it was mid afternoon, she got up went into the bedroom where Grimmjow was, he was laying in the bed passed out cold Rinoa walked to his side and saw his back had gotten worse she looked around trying to find something she cleaned him properly and bandage him up she kissed it and looked at him waking up he sat up," Grimmjow don't move so much you'll reopen the wound." she said looking at him, Grimmjow looked up to her and sighed inwardly ,she looked at him leaning over ,to pull the cover over him." I don't care what you did but, just careful okay.." she said looking at him as he looked up to her her reached to her face with his hand cupping it." I'm sorry for earlier, I"m not use to these kinda things he said looking at her. Rinoa touched his hand blushing, it's okay...as long as your safe and wellm I will be happy,just promise you won't come to your home like you did before."she said smiling to him,Grimmjow just smirked and moved his hand away closing his eyes." I promise...I won't..." he said sleeping better now.


	4. Sweet Chocolate

Chapter 4

(Sweet Chocolate)

Rinoa was watching Grimmjow sleeping her stomach growled and she chuckled " I need to make some food or I'll eat him..."she said thinking of mister rabbit her pet." She got up looking around, taking Grimmjow's black shirt and walked out the room she smiled the long sleeve cover her small arms and most of her hands. She looked in the cabinet seeing red bean sauce and poked her tongue out in disgust ,she looked in another cabinet and saw some Potatoes and can goods, she pulled out a good knife and a pot and started to peel the Potatoes she smiled turning on the TV watching some news about Fight Club, she chuckled and though about how she was into watching fight club." Never speak of Fight clubs...mhm"she said as she put the potatoes on the table looking around for seasoning she sighed as there was nothing." No wonder he has no taste,well at least I have my own seasonings." shes aid going in her stuff opening a crate of seasonings and herbs, she set them on the table and opened the fridge and saw tones of American food and drooled slightly." Thank you Jesus for this man..and his fridge." she said smiling she pulled a few things and started to cook...

In the other room Grimmjow smelled the sweet aroma of food," What the hell...who's cooking in my house this late." he said grunting from his wound, he looked around trying trying to find his shirt, a but didn't see it, he walked out the bedroom seeing Rinoa, cooking,smiling happily genuinely...

she hummed and had made some jello and two cup cakes for her and Grimmjow out and her bunny wiggling his tale for lettuce she puts some on the floor and pat his head." Dinner is almost ready, I hope he doesn't mind me cooking." Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her and blue cyan hair tickling her face."It smells really good..." Grimmjow said looking at her food she made. She smiled and looked at him and picking up s spoon and scooped up some potatoes and some peas." Here try it ."she said softly." he opened his mouth and she blew it so he could eat it, he took it ,she pulled back and smiled, Grimmjow looked like a cat that was satisfied and snuggles purring inwardly she blushed and hugged him" awww ,that's so cute, sweet purring."she said looking up to him and smiling. Grimmjow stared into her eyes,as she did the same, and looked away. Moving from out of his grip," Um dinner is ready so you can eat...I'm gonna wash up." she said walking into the bedroom to the bathroom. Grimmjow sighed and looked at her,as she was walking away, he groaned inwardly of his wounds,

Rinoa was in the shower she looked over seeing some blood in the sink,probably from earlier,then she heard someone yelling and screaming at the top of there longs. She got out putting on a white tunic and some socks ,looking at the women, her orange hair with two blue clips hold her bangs back, she looked liked an angel compared to Rinoa, and Grimmjow holding the woman's arm." Um...I better get going...I have to be some where be." she said putting her boots on ," Grimmjow who is this women and why did she come out of your room?" the Orange haired girl said with annoyance in her voice, Rinoa ignored her and slammed the door, she walked down the street seeing a small cafe and opened the door. Sitting down by the window." Hey...you want something to drink." he said looking at her." Rinoa looked up to the Waiter. " Some lemonade would do.." she said looked for money." No its on the house." he said smiling walking away, Rinoa looked out the window seeing Nnorita walking pass coming in seeing her."You again...where's Grimmjow though you'd be cuddling up to him, he said looking at her. Rinoa kept her gaze outside." Who knows I was on my way out to get air and came here she said as the waiter looked at her and the man set her glass of lemonade beside her,and walked away,Nnorita took this chance and sat down in front of her." So why are you here." he said faking like he was concern about her, Rinoa looked straight through his fake smile he had."I wanted to be away from him,that cyan haired tall...toned...angry...prideful...I need to go." she said walking out the cafe and running back to Grimmjow's home she ran up there stair and opened the door and saw Grimmjow embracing the orange haired girl on the floor she looked at him as he was breathing into the girls scent,as he looked up he saw Rinoa wide eye stare at him and the girl looking up to her smirking,she looked at him and the girl,walking into the his room locking the door, she heard at the door touched her wet cheeks." Why I am crying …...why am I feeling like this." she said sniffing and crying more she held her head in her hands and sniffed hearing banging on the door," WOMEN!...OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" he said loud and booming, Rinoa looked up to the door nob as it turned and twisted he opened the door a little with anger on his face.

"Rinoa...let me in."he said looking at her through the opening of the door." Rinoa cried more and kept her knees up, he opened the door wide and looked around hearing her soft cries, she had hid beside the bed,Grimmjow looked at her and grabbed roughly by her forearm, and pulled her up."why are you..." before he could finish she slapped him and punched him crying." DO YOU THINK I'M JUST A FUCKIN BODY, YOU CAN MESS WAROUND WITH..." she said screaming at him, as he pushed her down on the bed and leaned over her getting on top. He stared deep into her eyes and snorted." why are you looking at me like that." she said looking up to him ,as he pressed his lips against her and slowly pushing his hand up her legs roughly she pushed away,but slowly for the second time lost in though,she pulled away catching her breathe and slapping him again." I like Grimmjow,but you just love the though of my body not all of me...and I can't be with because of that...and the women you just fucked on the floor. She said moving away, Grimmjow grit his teeth making a hissing sound and pulled her down once more but by force holding her close and putting his hand between her legs, Rinoa gasp and whimpered."stop it...your being to rough...she said looking at him as he bit down on her neck roughly hearing her screaming and crying pleading to stop, soon he took off her clothes and grabbed her hands in one of his hands, pulled them up above her head, he looked at her as his eyes filled with pain, Rinoa closed her eyes shivering under him he kissed her and looked at him, as he let go ,she sat up holding him close, he sighed roughly in her breast and looked up to Rinoa."how come you didn't run like the other women?" he said picking her up and letting her press her chest to his face wiling, she smiled somehow through all the pain he gave her, she cried and held his head close to her broken heart," Your the only person who took me in when no one else would, My shoppe is gone, all I have is the clothes on my back ,my rabbit and myself...so please...let me stay here..." she said,as he pulled away an kissed Rinoa, only this time gently, Grimmjow for once was gentle, his heart pounded and put his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss putting his tongue inside her mouth, she gasped and pulled away as Grimmjow was breathing heavily, Rinoa eyes were closed and her breathing slightly heavy, he moved his hand from under her head,he slid down,resting his head on her chest groaning roughly holding her close for the first time,Rinoa smiled and heard the door slam but gave it no though,she only watched Grimmjow fall asleep in her arms.


	5. Dark Chocolate Love

Chapter 5

(Dark chocolate love)

Rinoa woke up the next morning with Grimmjow in her arms again only this time she didn't leave but watched him, she smiled messing with his hair and kissing his forehead Grimmjow woke from the sudden kisses and looked up a little annoyed "why did you wake me up so earlier I don't have fig...I don't have to work today." he said falling back asleep, he just sighed and snuggled up to her plump breast." Orihime...you're so soft." he said as clear as day, Rinoa looked at him and pushed him off the bed and crossed her arms looking at him.

" Thank you for calling me a by that name." she said getting out of the bed frowning, Grimmjow groaned and got up walking after her, Rinoa just felt betrayed being called by another woman's name she looked at her little rabbit sleeping in its cage by the little blanket she made for him she opened the cage and let him hop for a little bit, Grimmjow of course sees him and his eyes went big he picked him and Mr. Rabbit (who is a girl) kissed his nose Grimmjow blushed heavily at what the little rabbit did to him he pat her head and let her jump out of his arms, she hopped away into the bed room, Grimmjow was right behind Rinoa, Rinoa standing up and turning around seeing Grimmjow hover over her he lifted her chin kissing her, Rinoa melt in his kiss grabbing on to his arms lightly as he lifted her up more with just one arm.

He smirked and kissed her again and laid her down on the couch, Rinoa looked up to Grimmjow, she was timid and very nervous, Grimmjow already shirtless looked at her and smirk again showing his sharp teeth." Rinoa I'm sorry …...for...calling you someone else…...name...okay.." he said looking away with his gaze at the TV and being on top of her, she kissed his cheek...then his lips...down his chin...and to his neck...Grimmjow moaned inwardly , he loved the feel of her soft lips on his neck, she blushed and he smiled rubbing her sides, she looked up to him and wrapped her arms around him , she blushed looking at his toned body, she felt her body getting warm.

" Grimmjow...I don't know what to do... but I knowt too be with you right now.." she said as he looked at her with a slight blush and excitement, he kissed Recca, running his hand up her shirt and groped her breasts watching her reaction, she felt her breast being gently groped, they were really soft but firm, he felt his bulge in his pants poke up just from his boxer, he was never turned on by a women just by touching her breast let alone he would have the women please him first, he kissed her ,and moved one of his hand between her legs and rubbed the outside of her underwear, and gripped them in his hand and pulled them off in one swoop and also her top she was completely naked at this point, his smirk became wider into a smiled, he teased Recca a little hearing her whimper and kissed her neck nibbling lightly, and looked at her, he started to thrust two fingers insider of her to see if she liked the feel, Rinoa shivered and blushed heavily make soft moans, " Grimm...Grimm...Grimmjow...no more teasing...just put it in...okay..." she said starring into his cyan eyes. Grimmjow looked at her.

" how do you want it Rinoa." he said in her ear low and dark, Rinoa wrapped her arms around him feeling the sudden rush of pleasure from her toes to her head. "hard, I like it hard and rough..."she said breathing heavily, Grimmjow gripped her legs sitting up as Rinoa's arm flopped over her head and moaned as he thrusted hard and fast into her like she wanted, he smiled and moaned at how tight she was compared to the women he did have sex with, he groaned inwardly at the pleasure he had with her, he closed his eyes at the tightness of her body around his manhood, he gripped her hips tighter and pulled her hips on her and holding them up and moaned more he pulled her up to his face and kissed her thrusting into her about to cum.

" Rinoa...you're so beautiful." he said holding her close, Rinoa put her face into his shoulder and cried out, cumming on him ,Grimmjow cumming in her. Rinoa tightened her grip on him and loosened up her grip after a good minute and looked at him as he kissed her, she pulled away from his kiss, and smiled." Grimmjow we didn't use a condom..." she said blushing" he looked at her as his eyes widened and laughed nervously, Rinoa patted his shoulder." I wouldn't mind to have your little rascal...only if I get pregnant."

she said smiling and kissing him ,as he smiled in the kiss and held her close soon he heard banging on the door and slid out of her and put a blanket over her, and smiled,he opened the door seeing Nnorita looking at him and Rinoa smiling on the couch Grimmjow of course didn't pay attention to his manhood hanging out, and saw his boss walking form behind him , fixed his boxer and looked at him." I see why you didn't come to your fight was she a good fuck." he said looking at Rinoa, Grimmjow looked at him and moved to block his vision of Rinoa." What do you want, you don't just come here if you want something and if its an important fight...Aizen..." Grimmjow said wrapping the blanket around him, He looked back at a sleeping Rinoa covering her self with Grimmjow's oversized shirt. " I can make sure the girl is okay during the fights..."he said walking in looking at Rinoa sleeping,

he knelt down and pushed her hair back, " I wonder if she would let me brand her the same way like the others." he said cupping her face and pulling her up to him, Rinoa whimpered and looked up to Aizen as he leaned his face towards her, Grimmjow pulled her away and looked at him." Hands...Off." he said looking at Aizen, Rinoa looked up to Grimmjow and then to Aizen,"well I hope you don't mind but we would like to invite you to a fight that may take a different view on things, care to come,call me I will personally give you ride and front row seats."Aizen said giving her a card and smiled kissing her hand lightly,he walked passed Grimmjow to the door.

" Your next fight is tonight, be ready." he said looking at him and then at Rinoa." I hope to see you again Rinoa." he said smiling to her walking away as the door close."I'm gad he left...that man scares me...Grimmjow ! what are you ..aaaaaaaaaa..." she looked up to him as he looked into her eyes,lifting her up to him and kissed her lightly,"don't follow me there...its dangerous...and clean up behind yourself" he said letting her go and walking away. She dropped to the floor and looked down , feeling slightly scared still but raised up and laid on the couch, she snuggled up to the couch and closed her wanting to take back her moment with Grimmjow as he slammed the door hard she flinched and covered her eyes and teared." how could I be so stupid."she said crying into the pillow.


End file.
